emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7586 (15th August 2016)
Plot Andy can't comprehend that it was Chrissie who set him up, and protests that he and Bernice was a one off when he believed they were broken up. Chrissie reveals it he was right about Lachlan being the one who shot Lawrence. Andy calls Chrissie and her family sick, when she compares Lachlan shooting Lawrence to Andy shooting Jack over a decade previously. Chrissie tells Andy he is screwed, as he is either facing a life in prison or a life on the run. Cain struggles to come to terms with Moira's request for a divorce. Chrissie insist Andy is no better than Robert, but Andy concludes that she is only trying to keep him talking until the police arrive. As Andy goes to leave, Chrissie tells him he has lost and his life is over. Andy decides to wait at Home Farm and tells Chrissie he'll could stay and fight, as he has a lot less to lose than her, and the mention of Lachlan on the stand worries Chrissie. Moira reveals to James that she has asked Cain for a divorce, admitting it's not what she wants, but it's the only way she can trust herself not to forgive Cain. Andy tells Chrissie that her anger is not normal and she has serious problems. As the sirens wail in the distance, Andy says Chrissie he meant it when he said he loved her. Chrissie grabs a knife, cuts herself in the arm, and proceeds to scream help, somehow managing to get Andy to hold he knife in the process. As the police cars, and worried Victoria, pull up outside, Andy drops the knife and scarpers. Chrissie puts on a performance as she relays the events to a Police Officer. Victoria insists there is no way Andy is capable, and she later phones Robert telling him they have to find Andy. The last of April's party guests leave, and when April goes to get her birthday gift from Scott, Marlon and Carly have an awkward chat. Charity winds Moira up in The Woolpack and Moira tells Charity she is welcome to Cain. After spotting James and Moira leaving the pub together, Cain asks Charity about the job she mentioned earlier. Leyla tells David she doesn't want him to rushing into anything. David reveals he was going to asks Leyla to be his best woman, but now wants her to stay away instead. Vanessa receives call concerning Frank. Andy falls down a hill, and rolls onto a muddy road, just as a car comes round the corner, which Robert gets out of. David is adamant Leyla and Vanessa won't get in the way of the potential wedding. As David goes to propose once again, Tracy phone rings, with the news that her dad is in hospital. Andy begs for Robert's help, telling his brother although he hates him most of the time, he is the only person who can save him from a life in prison. They get in the car. Charity asks Ross to find her a job she and Cain can do together. Marlon tells April that Carly mightn't be around as much, reassuring his daughter Carly really likes her. Lawrence vows not to leave Chrissie and Lachlan again, and Lachlan inquires what really happened with the knife. Chrissie reveals she told Andy it was her who set him up. Lawrence asks why she didn't let Andy go on believing it was him, but Chrissie explains she knew Andy knowing it was her would hurt the most. Chrissie goes on to tell her father and her son that they have won, as either Andy is caught, or he'll stay as far away a possible. Robert and Andy attempt to avoid the police helicopter. Robert promises Andy they'll get him out of this mess somehow, and then they'll go for Chrissie. Robert drive Andy away. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Police Officer - Dana Haqjoo Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, dining room and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road *David's Shop - Interior *Café Main Street - Interior Memorable Dialogue Robert Sugden (to Andy Sugden): "Wouldn't it have been weird if it had ended like that? Me running you over when you've got half of Yorkshire's finest looking for you? So then, dearest brother, I hear you need my help." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes